


That Should Be Me

by xjinniehyunx



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjinniehyunx/pseuds/xjinniehyunx
Summary: Taehyun has liked, no LOVED, Yeonjun since they were trainees. But now that their second comeback is coming up, Yeonjun has seemed to have fallen for someone else. And like anyone in need of a wing man would've, Yeonjun went to the band mate he knew the longest, Taehyun, for help. So now Taehyun has to help out someone he has had a crush on for the LONGEST find  someone else.No, this shouldn't be hard at all.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 83





	1. Fuck Love

It was Saturday evening when Yeonjun burst into Taehyun's room and squished the younger on the bed.

"Hey Tae~" Yeonjun whispered into said boy's ear. Taehyun mumbled something Yeonjun couldn't understand so he moved off the boy to let him breathe.

"A warning before you turn me into a pancake would be nice next time." Taehyun said as he was finally able to breathe again.

"Oh sorry haha..."Yeonjun said with a playful pout on his face. "Its fine junnie, what's up?" Taehyun asked with curious eyes.

The elder sat up on the bed to look at Taehyun in the eyes with a smirk on his face. He hated when Yeonjun did that. Small gestures like that could make Tae's heart flutter, given the fact that he liked Yeonjun. His crush for Yeonjun has gotten so bad over the years that literally ANYTHING could make him feel butterflies.

Taehyun pushed any lovey-dovey thoughts to the side as Yeonjun spoke up. And of all things that could've come out of his mouth, Yeonjun asked this.

"Wanna go out?"

Taehyun swore his brain short-circuited when Yeonjun said that. Why would he say that? All Taehyun could reply with was a dumb "w-what?"

"Like go and get some ice cream or something?" Yeonjun was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Oh. Yeah sure. Lemme grab a jacket I'll meet you outside." Taehyun said with a friendly smile. As Yeonjun was walking out of the room, he couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness. He didn't know why he constantly got his hopes up. It'll just cost him in the long run anyways. He once again pushed those thoughts to the side as he grabbed a jacket and pair of shoes and the two were on their way.

As they were on the way to the ice cream parlor, Yeonjun and Taehyun were talking about anything and everything about the comeback and their worries. It was nice when it was just the two of them hanging out. Because they knew eachother the longest, they understood the other the most;they just worked together.

Once they made it to the ice cream parlor, they ordered and took a seat. "So I need to talk to you about something tae." Yeonjun said with a more serious tone. "Okay, shoot." Taehyun said with a matched sense of seriousness. "So there is someone that I like and I think they like me back. But I don't know how to ask them out. I was hoping you could help me out?" "Okay, but whose the girl?" Taehyun asked as he took a spoonful of his ice cream.

"It's not a girl."

Oh.

_Oh._

Taehyun did _not_ expect Yeonjun to like guys. This is new and kind of exciting for Taehyun to hear. Maybe he had a shot with Yeonjun. Maybe Yeonjun _liked_ him back! Now Taehyun's mind was racing with a bunch of thoughts as he looked at Yeonjun, urging him to continue. "So...who is it?"Taehyun asked with a hint of excitement.

"His name is Soobin."

Taehyun's face fell.

Soobin.

_Choi Soobin_.

Of course. Soobin was a great guy. A little clumsy but that just made him cuter. With a smile as intoxicating as his, he could make anyone swoon over him. As reasonable as Soobin sounded to have a crush on, Taehyun couldn't help but feel a bit surprised. He didn't see Soobin as Yeonjun's type but once again, he was wrong.

To say Taehyun was sad was an understatement. So much emotion washed over him so quickly that he didn't realize Yeonjun staring at him with concern. "Is something wrong? I called you twice and you didn't say anything."

_'Yes_ _something_ _is wrong. Why of all people would you like Soobin. Are you that blind? I've liked you for so long! You should like ME not him,'_ Taehyun thought.

Yet all he said was "Yeah I'm fine. I was just tryna think of what Soobin likes so you could get it while we are out," with a fake smile on his face. Yeonjun gave him a cheeky smile. "Ah I knew I could come to you for this. Such a good wing man. Thanks tae." Yeonjun then gave the younger a genuine happy smile. Taehyun wanted to cry at this point. Yet he wasn't gonna fall apart now. Not in front of his crush for YEARS. No, he wasn't that weak.

As they left the parlor, Yeonjun was scanning for a store where he could buy a gift for Soobin. Taehyun walked next to him with his head down, lost in his thoughts. It was all still to much to digest. _'T_ _his is my fault,'_ he thought. _'If_ _I_ _didn't wait so long to tell him how_ _I_ _felt, he wouldn't have developed feelings for Soobin. I can't blame anyone else but me.'_ Taehyun felt a tear roll down his cheek. Though he quickly wiped it away when he felt Yeonjun pull him into a bakery to get Soobin some of his favorite bread.

_Soobin._

Taehyun knows it's not right but he can't help but feel a bit of anger when he hears that name. But this is his leader, he can't hate him forever, right?

Taehyun pushed his thoughts to the side for the nth time that night as Yeonjun asked him which bread to get for his crush. "Soobin will like anything with red bean paste," Taehyun said as he went to the other side of the bakery to buy himself some bread.

They left the bakery quickly as it was about to close soon. As they were munching on bread they bought for themselves Yeonjun spotted a jewelry store. "Ooh I heard this store has a lot of good gifts, especially for people you love," Yeonjun said with a smirk. That stung Taehyun in the heart. ' _That should be me...'_ he thought as they walked into the store.

As they walked in the store Yeonjun's eyes landed on a bracelet. "This is the bracelet my father gave to my mother when he first said 'I love you'. He said that this bracelet has been made by this store for years now, so I think I'm gonna get this so I have it when the time comes for when I say it to the person I love." Yeonjun said as he looked at the bracelet like it was his world. All taehyun could do was hum. They moved to another part of the store and saw a pair of diamond earrings. "This is nice," Taehyun said as he looked at Yeonjun with big eyes. Yeonjun looked at the earrings as he said "It is. I think I will get this too, it's so pretty. I'll get this for Soobin, although nothing can be as pretty as him."

_Ouch._

' _There goes my self-esteem...'_ Taehyun thought to himself as he said "Okay get this for him then." Yeonjun got the bracelet and earrings as they walked out the store. On their way back to their dorm Yeonjun gave Taehyun a hug. "Thank you for today. What would I do without you?" Yeonjun said into the younger's ear. "Yeah, what would you do without me..." Taehyun repeated.

Once they got back in their dorm they went to their respective rooms and Taehyun was SO glad that Kai was already asleep because he collapsed on his bed and quietly cried. This was all way too much for him. All those thoughts he pushed to the side were piling up again and he cried even harder.

' _I'll never be enough... '_ Taehyun thought as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. FML

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading xoxo
> 
> also stay safe! wash your hands!!!

Taehyun woke up the next morning to dried tear stains on his face from last night. _'Isn't that a_ _swell_ _sight to see,'_ Taehyun thought to himself while looking in the mirror. After washing his face and brushing his teeth he stepped out of his room to see everyone else awake.

Yeonjun and Soobin were at the table talking to eachother about something Taehyun couldn't care less about; it was the sight of them together that left a sour taste in his mouth. "Hmph," he huffed out as he shuffled into the kitchen to help Kai and Beomgyu with making breakfast.

"Morning," Beomgyu said in a cheery mood. "Mornin' " Taehyun dully replied. As Taehyun started making the eggs, Beomgyu pulled Kai to the side, he asked "Is hyunnie okay? He seems like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kai was also clueless as to why his roommate was acting like that. "I don't know but he isn't usually like this so just leave him be. I heard him crying last night when he got home so something must've happened." Beomgyu only nodded before he got back to cooking, Kai following soon after.

After the 3 finished making breakfast, they moved the food to the table and joined the oldest hyungs and began eating.

"Hey tae," Soobin began, gaining said boy's attention, "are you okay?" Slightly caught off-guard from the question, he replied with a cool "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

As Tae was turning back down to look at his food Kai said, "Because you were crying last night, I heard you."

Taehyun froze. Now everyone was looking at him. _'Think dumbass, think!'_

He finally replied with "Oh yeah I just had a nightmare, yeah I was dreaming about...my cat and snake dying." Though Taehyun has a chill exterior, on the inside he was face palming himself going ' _S_ _tupid, stupid, stupid'._ Thankfully, the group bought the lame made-up excuse. Though Yeonjun kept his eyes on Taehyun as Soobin began relaying the team's schedule for the day. He felt concerned for hyunnie, he knew that he was lying. And if he was actually crying yesterday, then it wasn't because of a nightmare.

As the 5 boys finished their morning routine, they got downstairs and loaded into their van, Yeonjun sitting next to Taehyun.

Once the van started moving, Yeonjun quietly asked "taetae, what's wrong?" Taehyun looked at him with a hint of confusion. "What do you mean hyung?" Yeonjun looked at him with a more serious look. "Don't play dumb with me. You can fool everyone else but you can't fool me. Why were you crying last night?" He looked at Yeonjun with eyes that he knew the elder would cave in to. "I already told you hyungie, I had a nightmare. Do you not trust that I won't tell you the truth?" When Yeonjun's expression dropped, Taehyun knew he got him. "No, I'm sorry I do trust you. I just want to make sure that you are okay, that's all." The older said with an apologetic expression. "It's alright but if it's okay with you I just wanna get some more rest."

Taehyun mumbled as he was about to drift off to sleep. _'That was so easy to make him drop that. I throw him doe eyes and he caves? Good to know...'_ Taehyun thought to himself as he fell asleep with a slight grin on his face.

Once they got to the Bighit building, things were going pretty smoothly. That was until Yeonjun pulled out the bread he bought for Soobin from his bag. "Ahh thank you hyung, that's so nice of you!" Soobin said with a wide smile on his face. Yeonjun looked at him with a fond smile saying "You're welcome binnie." Taehyun secretly pretended to vomit as he got up to leave the room.

While he was at the company's kitchen Yeonjun walked in the door looking at him with happy eyes. _'Calm down heart before_ _I_ _get a heart attack,'_ Taehyun thought to himself as Yeonjun walked up to him.

"How can I be of assistance," Taehyun asked as he turned his attention back to the snack he was making. Yeonjun leaned onto the sink as he looked up at nothing as he replayed the events that just happened with Soobin. "Did you see his smile? He was so happy at just the bread...imagine when I give him the earrings later! Ugh it's gonna be great! Dont you think so taehyunnie?"

Taehyun then picked up the snack he made as he replied with "Yeah, he did seem really happy..." He went to sit down at a table as he started eating his food, Yeonjun following after him. Once they were both seated, Yeonjun looked straight at Taehyun as he was eating.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he took another mouthful of his food. Yeonjun finally spoke up bluntly asking "Can you speak to Soobin for me? Figure out if he likes me back?" Taehyun almost choked on his food.

 _'He can't be serious,'_ taehyun thought as he cleared his throat and grabbed a water to drink. "Erm, uh y-yeah sure I guess. What do you want me to say?" He asked as he tried to get his throat cleared.

Seemingly amused by what just happened, Yeonjun looked at him with a slightly goofy face saying "sorry was that too blunt?" Taehyun nodded "yeah, a little bit." "Okay well I dont need anything in particular to be said you know? Like just ease into convo and ask him." Yeonjun said. "Okay and when do you need me to do this?" Taehyun said as he looked at the clock. "We have 10 more minutes of break btw."

Yeonjun then got up and walked out the kitchen with Taehyun and began going back to the practice room. "You could talk to him after our next dance lesson, we have an hour break after that, then vocal lessons." Yeonjun said as they were about to walk into their practice room. "Alright." Taehyun said as they walked in.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Okay good job everyone, you did well today," their dance instructor said as she got her stuff together to leave. As the boys said their goodbyes to her,, Taehyun moved over closer to Soobin. "Hey hyung, do you wanna go get coffee on our break?" Soobin looked at the shorter boy and smiled. "Sure tae, let's go."

As they got to the coffee shop and ordered, they found a nice spot next to the window. The two were getting lost in their conversations, enjoying each other's company. Don't get taehyun wrong, he still loved his leader hyung, it's just that he is, well, jealous? Maybe so, but Taehyun won't admit that.

Once Soobin was almost done with his coffee Taehyun thought _'well it's_ _now_ _or never_ _I_ _guess'_ before he asked Soobin.

"So Soobin-hyung, do you have feelings for anyone?"

Soobin stopped sipping his coffee to look up at Taehyun, blush slowly creeping up his face. "U-uh n-no, why would you ask that?"

Taehyun almost laughed at how cute he was acting, as if he was a little kid that got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Oh? Is that so? Your actions say otherwise..." Taehyun slyly replied as he leaned in closer to look at his leader, as if he was trying to crack him open with his eyes. Soobin finally collected himself before saying "Okay fine, I'll tell you..." _'Too easy'_ Taehyun thought as he urged Soobin to continue.

"I like Yeonjun-hyung."

If there was an award for best actor among idols, it needed to go to Taehyun because he just put on the BEST surprised face that no one has seen before. To continue his acting career, he said "Really? Oh wow...you guys would look good together."

 _'Take that with a grain of salt you crush stealer'_ he thought as he looked at Soobin with reassuring eyes.

Now that Soobin looked relieved, he said "Thanks tae. That confession has actually been on my chest for a long time so it feels good to say it out loud." _'That makes one of us...'_ Taehyun thought. He was grumpy again, but didn't let it show of course. "No problem, wanna head back to the company? We have like 20 minutes left of break." Taehyun said as he made moves to get up. "Sure, yeah. Let's go." The leader followed Taehyun as the got ready to leave.

Once they got back to the building, Soobin was already on his way to his vocal lesson when Yeonjun pulled Taehyun to the side.

Already knowing what he pulled him for, Tae cooly said "Congrats. He likes you back." Though his words were joyful, Taehyun was speaking with a hint of sadness.

Though Yeonjun couldn't recognize the sadness as he hugged Taehyun tightly, endlessly thanking him. Once he finally dropped the poor boy to let him breathe, he was already on his way to his own vocal lesson for the day. Taehyun just stood there, letting the tears fall. He didn't even move his face, it was as if the tears were just moving on their own. Once he finally finished, he got ready to go to his own vocal lesson.

After everyone's schedule for the day was done, they went back into their van to go home. Taehyun was too tired to listen to anyone's bullshit so he just went to the back row and closed his eyes.

When Yeonjun got in the van, he sat next to Taehyun with Soobin following him to sit in the end seat next to him. While Soobin and Yeonjun were talking about random things, he looked to his other side and saw dried tear stains on Taehyun's face. _'Just a nightmare huh. Yeah right.'_ Yeonjun thought to himself as he turned his attention back to Soobin.

Though he talked to Soobin for the rest of the car ride home, he couldn't stop worrying about Taehyun. But he decided to push those thoughts away as he too drifted off to sleep.


	3. Isn't This Swell?

It's been a few days now and Taehyun is feeling a bit...numb?...yeah, _numb._ He can't pinpoint the exact reason but it scares him. He has been helping Yeonjun and Soobin figure eachother like any good wing man would. And he would usually feel heartbroken, but now he feels _nothing_.

_'Is this normal?_ _What_ _if_ _all the emotions come back and bit me in the ass all at once? Oh man, that'll be the death of me before the Yeonbin hopeless romantics,'_ Taehyun thought to himself as he got up and walked out of his room to get some ramen.

Once he got in the kitchen, he heard the _beloved_ unofficial couple chatting and giggling on the couch. "Typical," Taehyun mumbled as he put a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"What was that?" Soobin asked as he turned his head around to look at the kitchen. "Hmm? Oh, nothing hyung. I was just thinking out loud." Taehyun said as he got the ramen soup packet opened and put it in the water. "Okay well tae do you wanna join us on our vlive? We are gonna play some _g_ _ames_ ~" Yeonjun sing-songed _games_ and shook his shoulders in a silly gesture. Taehyun then replied, "Tempting, but I have something else to do. Sorry hyung maybe next time."

He really didn't have anything to do actually, he just knew that he would third wheel and be stuck with reading the comments while the other two subtly flirted.

_Yeah, no._

He would much rather watch some National Geographic seal videos than be stuck with those lovebirds.

As he finished making his ramen, tae put it in a bowl and headed towards his room. Before he opened the door Yeonjun said "Last chance tae~...c'mon it could be fun..." with an _almost_ irresistible pout on his face.

And Taehyun's heart _almost_ broke and he _almost_ gave in. _Almost_.

But he didn't.

"Sorry hyung but my answer still stands. I'll see you guys later." Taehyun mumbled as he rushed into his room to avoid anymore traps. ' _Whew._ ' Taehyun was lucky he could escape that, but how many more could he avoid before he broke?

Attempting to clear his mind, he decided to watch some National Geographic seals videos. ' _Cute.'_ ,he thought to himself as he started munching on his noodles and watching seals playfight.

About 40 minutes later, he decided to get up after hearing Kai get up to go to the restroom after a 2 hour nap. _'All that kid does is sleep'_ Taehyun thought to himself as he was about to turn the doorknob.

Though before he opened the door he could hear Soobin gasp. "Yeonjun these are so pretty, you really didn't have too..." _'must be the earrings'_ Taehyun thought as he continued listening, pressing his ear against the door to hear better. There were more 'thank you's' and 'your welcome's' until Taehyun heard something that actually broke his heart.

"Soobin, I like you and I know you like me too. Will you go out with me?"

_'You can't be serious...'_

"Yes."

Yes.

_Fucking. Yes._

' _God just kill me now.'_

Remember when Taehyun was worried about a breaking point where all his emotions would come back and bite him in the ass?

_This was the breaking point._

Poor tae couldn't even function as he was about to collapse. Thank goodness Kai was walking out when he noticed the bowl that was used for ramen was about to slip out of Taehyun's hand. He grabbed and put it in the nightstand and grabbed the boy by the hands.

"Taehyun are you okay?" Kai asked. Though all he heard was sniffles and when Taehyun looked up at him he swore his own heart broke. "Oh hyunnie, what's wrong? Can you talk to me please?" Kai mumbled asked he pulled Taehyun onto his bed in front of him so he could cuddle with him.

He whispered sweet nothings into his ear and patted Taehyun's hair as an attempt to calm him down. As Taehyun's sobbing slowed down to sniffles he quietly mumbled, almost whispered "Can we just stay like this please?" Kai held him closer and said "Of course hyunnie."

After a good 20 minutes of cuddling, Taehyun finnaly got out of Kai's grasp. "Thank you hyuka. I really needed that." Taehyun said as he looked at kai with emotion-filled eyes. "No problem but taehyun, what happened? I've never seen you cry so hard." Kai asked worried. "I just...just got too lost in my thoughts, started overthinking. Don't worry Kai. I'm okay now thanks to you." Taehyun simply replied as he got off the bed. He gave Kai one more thank you hug before grabbing the bowl off the nightstand and heading out the room.

He walked out to see Yeonjun on the couch alone watching a drama on the TV. _'Soobin must be in his room'_ Taehyun thought as he put the bowl in the sink to wash. As he was about to turn on the water, Yeonjun got up and hopped on the kitchen counter to sit and face Taehyun. Given what just happened in his room, Taehyun didn't acknowledge him and began washing the bowl.

"So," Yeonjun started, "I asked out Soobin."

"How did that go?" Taehyun kept his eyes on the bowl in his hands.

"Great! He said yes!"

"Congrats." Taehyun bluntly replied.

"Thanks...hey are you okay?" Yeonjun asked as he got down from the counter. Taehyun finished rinsing off the bowl and wiped his hands. Then he looked at Yeonjun with his post-crying eyes. "Hey hey hey, are you okay?" Yeonjun hastily asked as he pulled Taehyun into a hug.

Though before he could fully hug him Taehyun pushed him away. "Yes I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me that?" Taehyun said kind of annoyed.

"Well did something happen? Can I help?" Taehyun quietly groaned as he started getting annoyed. _'Too many questions'_ he thought as he curtly replied with "I had a bit of a breakdown but I'm better now."

Thankfully before Yeonjun could ask anything else, Kai opened their room door to look in the kitchen. "You wanna watch a movie with me to cool you down? We can cuddle more~" Kai asked as he held up some movie CD's.

Taehyun giggled at the offer before saying "Yeah sure, that sounds nice." He then left the kitchen to go to their shared room, closing the door behind him.

Yeonjun stood in the kitchen, confused. _'What was that? He is usually so open with me. We have known each other longer, he should come to me for comfort, not Kai._ he thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel a bit, jealous. He didn't understand why Taehyun didn't just come to the living room and ask his hyung to cuddle. He thinks he is a _way_ better cuddler than Kai anyways. He couldn't help but feel a bit sour as he turned off the light in the kitchen and went to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i almost made this a tyunning ff while writing this chapter haha


	4. You Should Take My Advice (and my comfort)

It's the next day and the 5 boys are practicing their new choreography. After 2 hours of practice with little breaks, the boys were finally done with dance for the day. They all passed out on the floor trying to catch their breath.

After a good 10 minutes of heavy breathing, Beomgyu finally got up. "I'm gonna go to the convenience store and cafe down the street. Does anyone want anything?" he announced as he grabbed his coat. The other members shouted their snack requests. "Okay, I'll be back in an hour." Gyu said as he left the practice room.

Once he left Soobin crawled over to his boyfriend to lay next to him, with his head on Yeonjun's shoulders and interlacing their fingers. "Hey jun~" he whispered as he kissed his jaw lightly. "Ugh get a room!" Kai exclaimed as he made a disgusted face. Yeonjun chuckled before giving Soobin a peck in the lips. Taehyun looked at the two. _'Not even surprised at this point,'_ he thought to himself. He then felt a poke at his waist and turned his head around to see Kai sitting next to him. "You wanna go get some drinks from the kitchen?", Kai asked, knowing what the sight in front of him was doing to his friend. Tae nodded and got up and hooked their arms together as they headed out the room. "We're gonna be in the kitchen," Kai shouted as the two walked out the practice room, leaving no room for question.

Once they entered the kitchen, they grabbed some water bottles and got on the couch. Kai sat down as Taehyun laid his head on his lap, resting his legs on the rest on the couch. ' _This is nice,'_ Taehyun thought. For the first time in a long time, Taehyun finally didn't feel alone. After yesterday, he finally felt hopeful. He smiled, thinking about what happened last night.

_~_ _**last night** _ _~_

_After Taehyun closed the door behind him, Kai and Taehyun got on the bed in the same cuddling position that there were in about 45 minutes ago. Kai turned on Fantasia and they started watching. After a while, Taehyun finally spoke up, quietly saying_ "It's Yeonjun-hyung." _Kai looked down at Taehyun's face._ "What are you talking about hyunnie?" _Taehyun then finally poured out his emotions to Kai. After a good 10 minutes of explaining everything, from when his crush for his hyung began to why he just cried, he got up to look at Kai. But rather than seeing a confused face like he expected, Kai looked at him fondly._ "Thank you for telling me tae. It takes guts to do what you just did. I'm always here for you and I'm proud of you." _'I'm proud of you.' Those words lingered in Taehyun's mind as he_ _began_ _to tear up at the_ _sweet_ _words. Before Kai could say anything else, Taehyun hugged him tightly. He then lightly whispered, "Thank you hyuka." Kai lightly chuckled while he wrapped his arms around Taehyun's waist, pulling him closer. He placed a gentle kiss on Taehyun's head before saying "No problem." It's a small gesture, sure. But it's enough to give Taehyun the comfort he longed for. They then just laid there like that until Taehyun eventually fell asleep in his arms._

"What's so funny?" Kai asked while looking down at Taehyun in the eyes. "Nothing...just remembering what you said last night." Taehyun replied. "Well in that case, I meant what I said. I'm always here for you." "Kai said as he grabbed Taehyun's hand. "Thank you Kai. I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life." Taehyun mumbled. "What are friends for?" "Yeah..." Taehyun trailed off as he started thinking again.

He then spoke up again. "Kai, what do you think I should do about my situation with Yeonjun-hyung?" Kai looked down at him with more serious eyes. "You really want my advice?" Taehyun nodded as he looked at the eyes above him with wide, curious ones, tilting his head more towards the boy.

"Honestly, it seems like he has caused more hurt than happiness. So I would say slowly start to like, distance yourself. Not like, completely cut him off but like, don't be so attached like you are because 1. He doesn't feel the same way and 2. He is with Soobin so his attention will be more on him than you. So yeah, just start to detach and see what happens. Maybe your feelings will fade and you guys can hang out without you pining over him, ya know?"

Kai looked down at Taehyun, mentally cooing at how cute he looked when he focused. "Yeah I know what you mean. I honestly thought you were gonna say something like 'cut him off completely '" Taehyun said, smiling at the end. "Haha nah, you can still be friends just not so close to the point where your feelings stay the same or get worse. Plus, you don't need to be so clingy with him when you have me right here, ready to cuddle at anytime." Kai said with a smirk. They both stared at eachother for a second before busting out in laughter.

The laughter continued as Yeonjun walked in the kitchen. Once the laughter died down he asked "What's so funny?" while grabbing two energy drinks from the fridge. "Huh? Oh its nothing hyung." Taehyun replied while turning his head to look at his hyung while tightening his grip on Kai's hand.

"Ok well Soobin and I were planning on going to grab something to eat, you guys wanna come along?" Taehyun looked at Kai with a 'say something' expression. Kai quickly replied with, "No that's okay hyung. You two should go alone together anyways, that could be a good date for you guys." He looked at Yeonjun with a reassuring smile. "Okay that actually sounds like a good idea. Are you sure though? Taehyun?" Yeonjun asked while looking straight into Taehyun's eyes.

 _'Distance yourself'_ Taehyun thought.

"Yeah hyung, you guys should go alone. What Kai said sounded good." Yeonjun waited a second before giving in and walking out of the kitchen, waving goodbye.

Taehyun then snapped his head to the other side to look at Kai with a pout on his face. "But I was hungry" he said. "Ahh don't worry you big baby, Beomgyu-hyung should be back soon. I'll order pizza and chicken and the 3 of us will eat together." Kai said looking down at the now happier boy. "Plus, would your rather be there and just third-wheeling the whole time? They are a new couple, they're still in the gushy lovey-dovey stage. Trust me they would just be all over each other constantly flirting." Kai said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah you're right," Taehyun said as he got up. "Okay let's go back to the practice room. I'll order the food so it'll be here before hyung comes back so he can't complain about being hungry" Kai said as he got up to leave the kitchen with Taehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sweet tyunning moments for the tyunning lovers out there ur welcome ;)


	5. Just Go

It's the next morning and the boys have a full day ahead of them. Soobin wakes everyone up at 6 am sharp, ignoring all the whines and complaints. As soon as Soobin leaves the maknaes shared room, Taehyun flops back into his bed, shutting his eyes.

Kai chuckled at the cute action while walking over to his bed, sitting next to the sleepy boy. Feeling the bed dip under Kai's weight, Taehyun whined out "Kaiii...just wake me up again in....5 minutes...please..." "C'mon hyunnie, we have to get up now." Kai softly replied.

He then thought of something to get the boy up for sure. He bent down to Taehyun's neck and blew raspberries onto his neck. Within seconds Taehyun was squirming under him while giggling. Once Kai stopped he looked at Taehyun who was looking at him with fully awake eyes. "You ready to get out of bed now?" Kai asked. "Don't wanna." Taehyun replied with a pout. "But you have to." Kai said with a pout as well, mocking him. "Unless you want me to continue..." Kai slyly mumbled as he moved toward Taehyun's neck.

But before anything else could happen, the two boys heard a knock and the door opening. They looked at the door to see Yeonjun looking back at them. "Everything alright in here? I heard noises coming from here." Yeonjun asked looking at Taehyun. Noticing that Taehyun looked a bit embarrassed, he said "Oh yeah hyung we're fine. I was just tryna wake up Taehyun." Taehyun just sat there as his cheeks began to turn pink. Kai wrapped a reassuring hand around Taehyun's waist as a way to say 'don't be embarrassed'. Taehyun finally spoke up saying "Yeah hyung we're okay." After looking at the two again, Yeonjun finally gave in saying, "Alright. I'll be in the shower if you guys need me." He then closed the door behind him.

Once the door closed Kai couldn't hold it in anymore, laughing loudly on the bed. "You looked so embarrassed! Oh my gosh you should've seen your face! Aah it was priceless, seriously." Taehyun lightly slapped him on the arm, hiding his face in his pillow, though Kai could see his dimple, indicating that Taehyun was smiling. "Ahh that was funny. Okay, I'm gonna go eat something, you can go brush your teeth." Kai said getting up to walk out the room.

That leaves Taehyun in the room, alone. He then gets out of the bed, also leaving to go brush his teeth. Though it really meant nothing, he couldn't help but feel something in his stomach every time he replayed what happened a couple minutes ago with Kai.

_~1 hour later~_

"C'mon boys, let's go! The van is gonna be here in 10 minutes!" Soobin shouted from the living room. Everyone else was ready except Taehyun and Kai. "What is taking them so long?" Beomgyu mumbled under his breath.

Kai slipped on his socks on his bed while Taehyun was still in the closet looking for something to wear. He stepped out to look at Kai, a bit shy. "Hey, can I wear one of your hoodies? Mine are still in the wash and I'm kinda cold..." Taehyun asked. A bit flustered by the question Kai quickly replied "U-uh yeah sure tae, take what you need. You don't have to ask me for that kind of stuff." "Okay thanks" Taehyun said as he quickly grabbed one of Kai's hoodies out of the closet, slipping it on. "Okay, let's go." Taehyun said as he grabbed his phone and charger off the nightstand.

Kai just looked at him. _'He looks so cute,'_ Kai thought as he looked down at Taehyun's hands, _'oh, the sweater paws, I can't,'_ he looked down to the bottom of the hoodie, _'oh my gosh it's so big on him, ah what do_ _I_ _do-'_

"Kai!" Taehyun said while looking at him, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "Let's go!" Kai just quickly nodded as he rushed to get off the bed, following Taehyun to the door.

As they stepped out they heard Beomgyu saying "About time!" Everyone made their way to the door to leave. They were walking down the hallway with Beomgyu in front, Kai and Taehyun linking arms behind him and Yeonjun and Soobin following behind them.

Yeonjun couldn't tear his eyes away from the pair in front of him. Kai whispered something in Taehyun's ear which made the both of them burst out in laughter, Taehyun hitting his arm while Kai pulled him closer as they walked. _'What's so funny? And when did these two get so close?'_ Yeonjun thought as he scoffed. His eyes focused more on Taehyun until he noticed. _'Is that Kai's hoodie?'_ He couldn't help but feel jealous. He didn't know why, he just did.

Once they made it out of the building, they filed into the van, Beomgyu calling shotgun while Yeonjun was pulled into the back seat by Soobin, leaving Taehyun to his next to Kai. Yeonjun actually wanted to sit next to Taehyun for some unknown reason but decided to leave it alone.

On the way to the company building, Beomgyu fell asleep while Soobin laid his head on Yeonjun's lap, laying down next to him. Though Soobin was ranting about something, Yeonjun couldn't care to pay attention as his focus was on the two in front of him. Taehyun and Kai were watching something on Kai's phone, occasionally chatting and giggling with eachother.

_'What are they, a couple_ _or_ _something? What's their deal? They were doing something this morning, then the hoodie and the clinging to each other, and now this?'_

As much as he wanted them to go, these thoughts just couldn't leave Yeonjun's mind for the rest of the car trip. Leaving him sour for the rest of the ride.

_~2 hours later~_

The boys were practicing their choreography for the second time that day, due to the first run being a bit sloppy. _'What's wrong_ _with_ _me today?'_ Taehyun thought to himself as he kept having trouble on the last couple of steps on the chorus part of the choreography. Once everyone came together to go over the choreo, everything went smoothly.

Until they got to the chorus.

Everyone did the part right except Taehyun. Soobin stopped causing everyone to stop with him. He looked at Taehyun with an annoyed expression, immediately making the younger boy feel small.

"Taehyun what's with you today? You've messed up that part so many times today and making no progress. Get it together!" Soobin got louder at the last part. Taehyun flinched at the louder tone. "I-im sorry h-hyung. I'm doing my best." He looked down to the floor as he spoke.

"Well I don't care cause it doesn't seem like it. The comeback is around the corner and you're goofing off like you don't care. Is that it? Do you not care?!" Soobin was now getting angry. "I-I do hyung, really." Taehyun said as tears burned his eyes, threatening to fall. He looked to Yeonjun for help but Yeonjun did the opposite. "Soobin is right Taehyun. We don't have time to be messing around. You need to get your head back in focus." Yeonjun said with cold eyes. He didn't mean to sound so mean but he was still salty about all that happened that morning.

Though all that did was add fuel to the fire.

Taehyun couldn't take it anymore. He quickly risked out of the practice room, ignoring his hyungs calls to come back.

The room then fell silent.

Soobin just sighed out loudly, putting his head in his hands as he say down. He lifted his head to say "Uhm okay...uh everyone take 10." Yeonjun then walked over to him to sit next to him. Boemgyu went to sit next to his bag. Leaving Kai, still standing in his position in shock. He looked at his two hyungs, infuriated.

"What the hell was that?" Kai asked, his voiced laced with anger. "Kai, seriously not now. We're tired." Soobin said as he looked at Kai with an un-amused expression. Kai yelled back "You're tired?! Does that give you an excuse to do something like that to Taehyun?! Are you serious?" Yeonjun then got up to look Kai in the eyes. "He said that's enough Kai. Now watch your tone." Yeonjun said annoyed. "Wow. I-I can't with you guys. Seriously." Kai said as he left to ran out the room to go after Taehyun. He too ignored the shouts telling him to come back.

He looked in every room on the floor.

_No Taehyun_.

He went to the kitchen.

_No Taehyun_.

He even went to the bathroom.

_Still_ _no_ _Taehyun_.

He began to loose hope as he turned the corner in the hallway. He then let out a breath of relief as he spotted Taehyun curled up in front of his studio room.

He ran to the small crying boy until he stopped in front of him. "Taehyun." Kai said softly. Said boy flinched hearing someone speak before looking up with big glossy eyes, meeting Kai's soft, concerned gaze. He immediately sprung up to wrap his arms around Kai's neck, pulling him into a hug. Kai wrapped his arms around Taehyun's waist while bending to hug him properly. Taehyun began to cry harder as Kai whispered calming things into his ear while patting his hair, occasionally kissing his head.

Yeonjun continued running through the halls while trying to find Taehyun. He ended up feeling horrible moments after Kai left the practice room. He then decided to go as well to look for Taehyun. So here he is now, running through the hallways looking for the crying boy. Though once he found him, Kai was already there comforting him. He just stood there watching as they hugged.

As he watched, Kai turned his head to the side and ended up making eye contact with Yeonjun. His eyes immediately went cold as he looked at the person who hurt Taehyun. He felt Taehyun let go, so he let go as well and looked down at Taehyun with loving eyes, nothing like the harsh ones he had moments ago. He leaned down to kiss Taehyun's forehead, then asking "Are you okay?" "Just hold me...p-please..." Taehyun softly said as he looked at Kai with pained eyes, not noticing Yeonjun at the end of the hallway.

Yeonjun's heart broke at how hurt Taehyun sounded just now.

"Of course." Kai replied as he felt Taehyun's head rest on his chest and his hands wrap around Kai's waist. Kai then pulled the boy close by tightening his hold on his hips. He looked down at Taehyun's head on his chest and thought _'cute'_ before looking back at Yeonjun. He was just standing there with regretful eyes. But Kai didn't feel any sympathy for his as he silently told him to leave, mouthing 'go, just go' and waving him off. Not knowing what else to do, Yeonjun just turned around and left.


	6. A Spicy Turn

After what felt like forever, Taehyun finally let go of Kai. He held Kai's hands in his while looking up at him. "What?" Kai asked as his lips curved up into a smile. "Thank you Kai." Taehyun said, eyes full of emotion. "Don't mention it." Kai replied as he squeezed the smaller boy's hands. "Are you okay now? You ready to go back?" He asked as he tilted his head in the direction of the practice room. Taehyun took in a deep breath and replied "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." They then linked arms (more like Taehyun holding onto Kai's arm with both of his arms and Kai just letting him) and headed back to the practice room.

As they walked in, Taehyun slightly hid himself behind Kai as he looked at his two hyungs who were sitting next to the mirror wall. Beomgyu sprinted towards Taehyun, ultimately attacking him with a back hug. "Taehyun oh my gosh! Are you okay?" he asked in a rush. "Yeah hyung I'm okay." Taehyun giggled as he looked at Beomgyu. He then turned his attention back to the other two people in the room. Soobin and Yeonjun got up and started walking towards him. Taehyun gripped Kai's arm tighter as he hid behind him again. "Taehyun-ah," Yeonjun began, "can hyungs take you to the cafe down the street to talk?" Taehyun looked at Kai with an uncertain face. Kai pulled the arm he was clinging to forward to pull Taehyun closer to the two in front of them. Seeing how uncomfortable Taehyun seemed at the idea Soobin added "I'll even buy you however many caramel macchiatos you want. C'mon Taehyun." Giggling at the offer, Taehyun mumbled out a small "okay hyung".

Once the three were seated at the cafe with their drinks, Soobin spoke up first. "Taehyun, I'm so sorry for lashing out at you. It was miniature and I feel so bad. I've just been so stressed recently with the comeback and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Soobin looked at Taehyun straight in the eyes ad he grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it a little. Yeonjun then spoke up saying "Hyunnie, I feel horrible for making you upset. I'm so sorry. We are the worst hyungs ever. We are supposed to look out for you, not make you feel bad. We will do better in the future, I promise." He looked at Taehyun in the eyes as well as he grabbed Taehyun's other hand. Taehyun looked at both of his hyungs and felt all warm inside. _'This is really nice,'_ he thought. "It's okay hyungs. I know you guys really mean well, everybody is stressed out right now. I forgive you guys." Taehyun said looking at the two people in front of him lovingly. Soobin and Yeonjun get out of their chairs and go on opposite sides of Taehyun, pulling him in for a big hug. "Ah I still feel bad. I never wanna make you cry again tae." Yeonjun said as he pulled out of the hug. "Agreed." Soobin added as he pulled away as well. "Hmm..well are you guys ready to go? We still have a lot to do today..." Taehyun said as he grabbed his drink and phone. "Yeah, let's head back now." Yeonjun replied. The other two grabbed their things an they were on their way.

Due to all that happened that day, the team decided to stop practicing choreography. The members split up for the rest of the day, working on different projects. Once they were done working for the day, they all filed back in the van from that morning, Yeonjun finally being able to sit next to Taehyun like he wanted to earlier. Though before he could say anything to him, Taehyun was already fast asleep. Yeonjun just chuckled at the cute sight and pulled out his phone to go on Weverse.

When the group made it home they all gathered around the table to eat leftovers for dinner. Everything was going normally and pretty well, given what happened today. At the end of their meal the 5 played rock paper scissors to decide who cleans up.

Taehyun lost.

Taehyun sighed as he began picking up the plates, Kai going to their shared room and Beomgyu leaving again to go to a pc cafe with come friends. The yeonbin couple went to the living room to watch TV together while cuddling. As Taehyun was washing the dishes, every now and then he would look over to the couple on the couch, still wishing to be in Soobin's position. He has started distancing himself from Yeonjun, and it is helping, a little. He honestly thinks that he will never stop having feelings for him, given that he has felt this way for so long. So it still hurts when he sees them together. When he looked at the couple again though, he wished he didn't.

_They were making out._

Taehyun felt a certain way when he saw what was happening. He couldn't put a finger on what the emotion was and it _scared_ him. Though he quickly decided to look away when Yeonjun started moving down to kiss Soobin's jaw. He blushed as he quickly finished the dishes and dried his hands, wanting to be in his room as soon as possible. He hurriedly made his way out of the kitchen and was thankful that they stopped their previous action. "Thanks for doing those dishes hyunnie," Yeonjun said as he winked at Taehyun. "Yeah it's no problem hyung, good night." Taehyun said as he rushed out of the room, his heart beating rapidly at the small action. _'It was just a wink calm your ass down'_ Taehyun thought, hoping that would get his heart under control.

He finally got to his room, closing the door behind him while closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. He opened his eyes to see Kai on his bed scrolling through Twitter. Kai looked up and put his phone away, opening his arms indicating that he wanted to cuddle. Taehyun then smiled and walked over to Kai's bed, lying in front of him so they could face each other while holding each other. Taehyun buried his face into Kai's chest as they just laid there in comfortable silence.

That was until Kai spoke up.

"Taehyun, can I tell you something?" Kai asked as he pulled Taehyun off of him to look at his face. "Okay shoot." Kai sat up so he could see Taehyun better. "Uhm...I- gosh. How do I start this?" Kai looked down at his hands, too embarrassed to continue. "Hey, hey. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge, you know that," Taehyun softly said as he sat up as well, leaning against the bed's headboard. Kai took a deep breath before he began.

"Well we have been really close recently because of your situation with Yeonjun-hyung. A-and we are usually clingy but never this close. It feels nice when you come to me for comfort and advice and cuddles, and hoodies," Kai joked as he continued, "I feel so good when I think about how we are now and how amazing it would be if we were _closer._ "

"Kai, what are you trying to say?" Kai looked up to the boy who just asked that, seeing Taehyun with wide eyes and his mouth parted. He took another deep breath before just letting it out.

_"I like_ _you_ _Taehyun."_

Taehyun blinked at Kai upon hearing his confession. He noticed Kai face getting closer to his before he spoke up. "K-kai I-I don't know what to s-say..." Kai scoffed while coming closer to Taehyun. "C'mon hyunnie, I've seen the way you look at me recently. There is no way that this," Kai pointed to the both of them as he continued, "is one-sided and you _know_ that."

Taehyun thought about it before deciding that Kai was _right_. He did feel for Kai as well. He couldn't pin-point when these feeling started but he can't say that he didn't feel a warm inside when Kai held him and he couldn't lie, he felt _safe_ in Kai's arms.

He looked back at Kai with his wide, doe eyes before replying with a soft "you're right hyuka..." Kai looked at Taehyun with a smirk on his face while slowly saying "I know." "K-kai...Kai..." Taehyun mumbled not knowing where this was going.

"Taehyun-shi,...please..." Kai said as his face was now right in front of Taehyun's. "P-please what Kai?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Kiss me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot t h i c k e n s *evil laughter*


	7. On Impulse

Hearing Kai say those words made Taehyun paralyzed.

_'Kiss me.'_

Those words echoed in his head as he just stared at Kai, not knowing what to do. Kai noticed that Taehyun wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. So, Kai decided to take a leap of faith and connected their lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

When their lips touched, Taehyun felt _something._ A spark maybe. He didn't know what is was but it excited him.

When Kai pulled away he looked at Taehyun with excitement but that was quickly replaced with embarrassment when he noticed that Taehyun was still frozen, now with a blush on his face. He quickly turned his head, looking down. Kai mumbled "S-sorry hyunnie. I don't know what came over me. I-I just acted on inpu-" He immediately stopped talking as soon as he felt Taehyun's hands slowly wrap around his neck. Kai slowly looked back up into Taehyun's eyes.

Kai and Taehyun looked at each other with fire in their eyes.

They closed their eyes feeling their lips crash together as they began to kiss again, this time more passionately. The longer they were connected, the more intense the kiss got. Taehyun needed to take a moment to breathe but couldn't care less about oxygen, pulling Kai closer as he needed more of the feeling he got when Kai's lips were on his.

Kai tilted his head and brought a hand behind Taehyun's head as Taehyun opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. He whimpered as he felt Kai's other arm wrap around his waist pulling their bodies close.

Taehyun never thought about how good it would feel to kiss Kai like this. Though he couldn't tell if it was the fact that he was kissing Kai or in he just need to be kissed. What if he was just in need of this feeling and Kai just so happened to be the one to give it to him? Would it feel the same if he was kissing someone _else_? If he was kissing _Yeonjun_?

Though those thoughts immediately left his mind as he felt Kai break the kiss and moved down to kiss Taheyun's jaw and neck. Taehyun tilted his head back and put one of his hands in Kai's hair, giving him more access. Shaky breaths and little moans escaped his mouth at Kai began leaving marks and hickeys. It felt so good, but Taehyun still felt guilty. Maybe he was just in need of the feeling and not Kai himself. To be honest Taehyun wasn't even thinking straight right now. This was probably going to came back to his head later but he couldn't care as he felt Kai's mouth leave his neck to look at Taehyun.

"You look so pretty like this hyunnie" Kai whispered as he looked at the sight in front of him. Taehyun's eyes were glossy, his cheeks were blushing a shade of red, his mouth was slightly parted with red lips glistening with saliva, and his red hair was messed up and slightly ruffled. Though Kai thought he looked perfect. "So pretty..." he mumbled as he moved down to lightly kiss Taehyun's lips again, loving how soft they felt. Kai chuckled as he moved away, saying "You might want to cover up your neck though." Taehyun smiled up at him as he replied "Yeah no thanks to you." They both quietly laughed as Kai laid down, pulling him close into a hug and Taehyun rested his head on Kai's chest. They stayed like that for a bit before Kai spoke up wishing Taehyun good night as he felt Taehyun's breathing slow. He planted a kiss on Taehyun's head before he too drifted off to sleep. 

_~The next day~_

The boys just finished going over their choreography and Taehyun was feeling victorious. He finally go the part right! He felt Kai hug him from behind whispering "great job hyunnie" into his ear. Taehyun couldn't hide the blush that crept up his face when Kai nuzzled into his neck and swayed him from side-to-side. He looked up to see Yeonjun staring right at him. He couldn't really know what Yeonjun was feeling but his eyes looked, _angry?_ Taehyun couldn't tell but he began to feel uncomfortable so he slipped out of Kai's embrace, announcing that he was going to the kitchen. He quickly left the room, not noticing Yeonjun getting up as well.

Once he was finally in the kitchen he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge to drink. Though before he could drink it he turned around to see Yeonjun _glaring_ at him. "Hey hyung...i-is there a problem?" Taehyun asked, feeling the air get thicker. "How long have you guys been a thing?" Yeonjun coldly asked. "Hyung what are you talking abo-"

"Cut the bullshit." Yeonjun spat out, interrupting Taehyun. "What's going on between you and Kai?"

"Hyung I-its nothing. We are always clingy like this, you know that." Taehyun softly replied, gripping onto his water bottle as if it was protecting him. "Clingy?" Yeonjun scoffed. He began walking towards Taehyun until he was right in front of him. "So is _this_ clingy?" Yeonjun pulled down the hood on Taehyun's hoodie to reveal his hickeys. He looked at the hickeys on Taehyun's neck then looked at his eyes. Taheyun looked like a deer caught in headlights, unsure of what to do. He finally got confident and spoke up saying "What does matter to you what Kai and I are? You should be focusing on Soobin, your _boyfriend._ " Taehyun gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes while saying the dreaded word as he grabbed his hood to cover his hickeys.

"So that's what this is all about? What, are you jealous that I'm with Soobin? Is that why you're acting out?" " 'Acting out'? You know nothing about what is happening between me and Kai so please, just mind your business hyung." Taehyun said, now getting annoyed. He stepped aside to leave but Yeonjun moved in the same direction, blocking him. "Don't forget that I'm older that you, so watch your tone." Yeonjun said looking down at Taehyun in the eyes with intimidating eyes. "Are you really going to _lie_ to yourself and say that you have feelings for Kai? Or is it the attention that you are getting that you like? Be honest with yourself."

When Yeonjun said that to him, Taehyun broke eye contact with him, looking down. Though he hated to admit it, his hyung was _right._ He did have feelings for Kai but they weren't like the ones he has for Yeonjun. Like he cared for him and liked being near him, but if he was in a _relationship_ with Kai, he might not like it as much as their close friendship they have now. And he _really_ likes the friendship that they have right now. So he doesn't want a relationship with Kai because he likes Kai, it's because he just wants to be in a relationship.

It's probably because he has had a crush on Yeonjun for so long that he is just _desperate_ _,_ as much as he hates to admit it. Now all Taehyun felt was guilt. _'I shouldn't have led Kai on yesterday. He_ _actually_ _likes me but.._ _I_ _don't actually feel the same. How am I supposed to tell him?'_ Taehyun thought as the guilt pit in his stomach grew.

Though he was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Yeonjun hold his chin between his thumb and pointer finger, pulling his head up so he can look his hyung in the eyes. "I asked you a question Taehyun." Taehyun weakly replied "hyung, please...", already overwhelmed with emotion. Yeonjun tightened his grip on his chin, pulling a whimper out of the younger.

"Do you actually like Kai?" Yeonjun asked, slowly growing impatient.

"N-no..." Taehyun replied, feeling defeated.

Yeonjun smirked, almost triumphantly. "I knew it..." he said as he let go of Taehyun's chin.   
  


A third voice quietly said "you don't?", causing both Yeonjun and Taehyun to turn and look at who the voice came from, only to be met with a teary-eyed boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_'Kai.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w e l p
> 
> what the hell we gon' do now *claps hands*


	8. I'm Sorry

"K-kai please, just let me explain..." Taehyun mumbled, finding it hard to speak as he began to tear up.

"So you led me on, knowing that you didn't like me?" Kai said, his voice gradually getting louder. 

"What, so yesterday meant nothing to you?!" Kai practically yelled as he angrily walked over to the other two in the room. Though before he could stand in front of Taehyun, Yeonjun got between them, blocking Kai from getting in front of the smaller boy. "Woah, Kai. Chill for a second, you're kinda over the edge right now." Yeonjun calmly said. Kai scoffed and rolled his eyes before lowly saying "Hyung, just get out of here. Don't you have a _boyfriend_ to tend to?" Yeonjun looked at him in shock and disbelief, thinking _'Did he just say_ _that_ _to me? Who does he think he is?'_

As soon as Yeonjun opened his mouth to speak, he felt a small touch at his arm. He turned around to see Taehyun looking at him with watery eyes and a pleading look. "Hyung, just go, please." Taehyun said in a small voice. Giving in to his voice, Yeonjun turned around to give Kai a stern look before walking put of the kitchen, leaving the other two alone.

"Kai, just please, sit down and I'll explain." Taehyun said, already feeling defeated. Not in the mood to argue, Kai just moved past Taehyun, bumping into him on purpose as he went to sit on the couch. Taehyun quickly followed after him and sat down next to him, leaving a good amount of space between the two. They made eye contact before Kai coldly spat out "Talk."

Taehyun took a deep breath before he finally began to explain how he really felt and how his feelings for Kai weren't what they thought they were. How he was feeling lonely and Kai was there when he needed someone, causing him to act out.

Once he finished he looked into Kai's eyes and grabbed his hands, squeezing them. "Kai, I know what I did was just plain wrong. I shouldn't have messed with you for my benefit. I'm sorry." Rather than giving him the cold shoulder, Kai just brought Taehyun close and hugged him. Kai pulled a way and said "It's okay hyunnie. And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have confessed to you knowing that you still like Yeonjun. You do still like him, right?" Taehyun shyly nodded. "Figures...I'm assuming distancing yourself didn't work out huh?" Kai asked. Taehyun giggled as he shook his head. "Aah Kai, I don't deserve you. You're too good for me." Taehyun said as he began to tear up again. Kai quickly pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "Don't say that Taehyunnie...I need you as much as, if not more than you need me. I'll be here for you no matter what. Even if we aren't in a relationship, we can and always will be there for each other." Kai said into Taehyun's ear. Taehyun hummed in response.

They stayed like that for a while until Taehyun spoke up. "What can I do to make it up to you hyuka?" he mumbled. "Well...you could kiss me..." Kai joked. Taehyun rose his head at hearing that before whining "Kaiii" Kai laughed at his cuteness before saying "I'm kidding. But you could buy me snacks and grape juice for a week and I'll forgive you." "Done." Taehyun quickly replied as he got up. "Wait where are you going. You made me feel warm." Kai whined while still holding onto Taehyun's arm. Taehyun giggled while saying "We still have to practice, you know? It's not even late yet." Kai groaned as he got up as well, linking their arms together as they walked out of the kitchen feeling a _lot_ better than they did walking in.

Once they walked in Beomgyu walked over to Taehyun asking "Are you guys okay?" "Wait how did you-" "Yeonjun-hyung told me." Beomgyu cut him off. Taehyun looked over to Yeonjun who was looking back at him with a glint of worry and concern. He rolled his, looking back at Beomgyu saying "Yeah hyung, we're fine." His hyung then gave him a pat on the back before going back to practice.

After a couple more hours the boys day finally came to an end. They all filed into their van, Kai sleeping in shotgun, Beomgyu and Taehyun sleeping in the middle row, and Yeonjun and Soobin in the back row, cuddling. Though Soobin was asleep like everyone else, Yeonjun was wide awake. His mind couldn't stop racing as he replayed everything that happened today. And as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't stop thinking about Taehyun. It felt so wrong because he was with Soobin, but when he thought of Taehyun, he felt happier. From his small body to his big eyes, he _loved_ everything about him.

_Oh my god._

Yeonjun was scared of his own thought.

_'I love Taehyun.'_

The boys finally got home. It was still too early for dinner so everyone went to their respective rooms. Everything was fine until the three youngest heard yelling from Yeonjun's room. They all walked out of their rooms into the hallway, all staring at the door at the end of the hall that was making so much noise.

"Maybe their fucking." Beomgyu whispered. Taehyun slapped him kn the arm while Kai gave him a 'dude, really?' look. "It was just a guess.." he said as he looked back at the door. Taehyun quietly tip-toed closer to the door to hear better. He was shocked when he realized that they were _arguing_. He tip-toed back to the other two telling them what was happening. They were both as confused as Taehyun was. Though everyone sprinted back to their rooms upon hearing the yelling stop and footsteps getting closer to the door. "Kai, Beomgyu, let's go out for sushi." Soobin yelled as he put on his shoes at the front door. The two boys quickly left their rooms and put on shoes as well, not wanting to upset their leader more than he already seemed to be. They left in a rush, leaving Yeonjun and Taehyun alone.

And now Taehyun was alone.

For hours.

With his crush.  
  
  
  
  
  


_'No, this shouldn't be hard at all.'_


	9. Cookies & Confessions

Taehyun walked out of his room to go to the kitchen. He was a bit scared to run into Yeonjun, given the fact that he might on edge after his arguement with Soobin.

Once he was in the kitchen, he grabbed an apple and a knife for some apple slices. Though before he made the snack he got a notification, causing him to end up scrolling through social media.

As he stumbled across a funny post he laughed out loud, loud enough to not hear Yeonjun come out of his room. As his laugh started to calm, Yeonjun leaned close behind Taehyun and whispered into his ear "What's so funny?" Taehyun gasped and quickly turned around as he grabbed the knife next to him in defense. Once he saw it was Yeonjun he took a deep breath and put the knife back down, leaning on the counter. "Ugh God, hyung you scared me!" Taehyun groaned as he put his palm to his head and shut his eyes. Yeonjun put his arms on each side of the counter next to Taehyun, caging him in as he bent down to look at Taehyun at eye level. He cocked his head to the right and said "Oh I'm sorry hyunnie, didn't mean to scare you," a smirk planting itself on his face.

Taehyun put him hand down to his side and looked at Yeonjun with furrowed eyebrows. He then rolled his eyes and pushed one of Yeonjun's arms off of the counter, freeing himself as he walked away. "It's whatever hyung, I'll be in my room," Taehyun mumbled as he made his way out of the kitchen, hearing noises behind him. Though before fully walked out of the kitchen, the noises stopped and Yeonjun spoke up saying "Actually, I wanted to make cookies with you, that is only if you want." Taehyun turned around and looked at Yeonjun who now had a bag of flour in his hand. He looked at Yeonjun for a while before saying "What kind?" with a smile now on his face. Yeonjun smiles as well as Taehyun walked back into the kitchen, grabbing some ingredients.

As they began making the cookies, they got more comfortable with each other and made jokes. While Taehyun was making icing for the cookies, Yeonjun was feeling a bit mischievous. He walked over to behind Taehyun, scooping some icing with his finger. Taehyun scoffed as he turned around to look up at Yeonjun. "Hyung! What are you- ah!" Taehyun shrieked as Yeonjun touched his nose with his icing-covered finger. Yeonjun looked at Taehyun while smirking as he put his finger in his mouth, moaning at the taste of the sugar-packed cream.

"You are _very_ good at making icing Taehyunnie..." Yeonjun trailed off as he looked past the smaller boy and at the icing, reaching for more. Though before he could get some, Taehyun grabbed his wrist tightly. "Focus on the dough, hyung." he softly said. He let go of Yeonjun's hand and turned around, putting his attention back on the icing as he rubbed his nose. Yeonjun scoffed as he turned around to finish making the cookie dough.

Once Yeonjun finally got the cookies on the tray, Taehyun turned around to look around at his hyung, smiling. As soon as Yeonjun saw his happy expression, he couldn't contain himself and picked up Taehyun, spinning him around as they both giggled. He set Taehyun down on the counter and looked at him with a grin on his face. "And what was that for?" Taehyun asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his hyung's neck. Yeonjun sighed before replying "Just because...you just made my day _so_ much better by making cookies with me." They stared at each other for a while, Taehyun starting to find the air a bit suffocating.

They finally broke eye contact when the oven made a loud beeping noise, indicating that it was done preheating. Taehyun jumped down from the counter and grabbed the cookie trays. _'Whew, thank you God for perfect timing. That was...too much.'_ he thought as he bent over to put the cookies in the oven. Though as soon as he closed the oven door Taehyun felt hands wrap around his waist, causing him to stand up straight. Yeonjun nuzzled into his shoulder and swayed the both of them from side-to-side while slowly spinning. "H-hyung, what are you doing?" Yeonjun mumbled "I haven't hugged you in so long taehyunnie...I miss this."

_'_ _Okay, THIS is too much,_ _I_ _can't'_

Taehyun squirmed out of Yeonjun's embrace, finally breaking free and walking out of the kitchen quickly. He kept thinking _'too much, too much'_ as he made his way to his room, slamming the door behind him. They door quickly opened with a concerned Yeonjun walking in behind it. "Taehyun are you okay-" "Hyung don't, okay? Just don't." Taehyun spat out, not facing his hyung.

Though Yeonjun clearly didn't get the message as he opened his arms and smiled. He then started walking towards Taehyun saying "Are you upset taehyunnie? I think a hug will make you feel a lot-" "God, hyung just STOP!" Taehyun shouted as he turned around to face Yeonjun. Yeonjun was taken aback by the younger ones actions, causing his smile and arms to drop. "T-taehyunnie, just calm down." Yeonjun said as he tried to put his arms on Taehyun's shoulders. Though before he could touch him, Taehyun flailed his shoulders, causing his hyung to step back.

"Why do you do this to me hyung? You always do these things, not knowing how much it takes a toll on me. When will you just stop?!" Taehyun was starting to tear up. "Hyunnie, what are you talking about?" Yeonjun quietly asked. "I mean w-when you back hug me a-and whisper in my ear and that little stunt in the kitchen when y-you picked me up and p-put me on the counter, I mean you do all these things for what? Just to tease me or something? You can't do that to me!" Taehyun was now full on sobbing. "Taehyun I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable, I thought you liked it when I held you..." Yeonjun said. "Hyung I do, it's just-" "Then what's the problem now, Taehyun please just tell me, I don't like this." Yeonjun was now growing impatient. He just wanted to know how to make Taehyun feel better.

_'I can't hold it in any longer'_

"It's just , god, hyung I LIKE YOU! Okay?! Goodness, I've liked you for so long, hell at this point it's LOVE. I've loved you for YEARS now and you've just been so oblivious to it all so I never said anything. And the more I stay silent, the more I fall for you! And now I can't even do anything about it because you're with Soobin. It's my fault I took too long and now I'll just be alone. There, I said it!"

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Taehyun I-"

_*ding*_

A noise from the kitchen cut Yeonjun off. "The cookies are done." Taehyun mumbled as he walked out of the room, brushing past Yeonjun.

Yeonjun just stood there in shock. _'Taehyun likes me?'_ He couldn't believe what he just heard. He then quickly ran out of the room to the kitchen.

Taehyun heard footsteps coming from the hallway to the kitchen. He set down the cookie tray and closed the oven door. He then stood up and turned around while saying "Hyung I-"

Yeonjun walked over to Taehyun, cutting him off as he grabbed his face and _kissed_ Taehyun.

_'What the-'_

He kept his lips on Taehyun for a few seconds then pulled away, hands still holding his face. "h-hyung what are you-"

"I like, no _love,_ you too, Taehyun."

Taehyun's brain actually short-circuited from hearing that.

He just stood there, staring up at Yeonjun with wide eyes, lips slightly parted. Yeonjun smiled at how cute he looked right now. He moved his head down to give another kiss but before his lips could meet Taehyun's, the shorter boy spoke up. "Hyung, y-you don't really mean that, do you? You're just saying that to make me f-feel better..." Yeonjun smirked and leaned down even closer saying "If I didn't mean it, would I be doing this?" He then connected their lips once again, longer this time. Taehyun eventually melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun's neck to pull him closer as Yeonjun's hands found their way to Taehyun's waist.

As the kiss got deeper, Taehyun was feeling over the moon. This felt nothing like the make out session with Kai. This felt _right._ It was passionate and loving but wasn't rushed, and he had to admit, Yeonjun was a _really good_ kisser. He's wanted to kiss Yeonjun for so long, yet he never expected it to feel this amazing.

He never wanted this moment to end.

After what felt like forever, Yeonjun pulled away once again, causing Taehyun to groan at the feeling of no lips on his. Taehyun dived in for more but Yeonjun now interrupted him by saying "Let's finish with the cookies, hmm?" He then pecked Taehyun's lips and turned around to grab the icing that was beside the table and started icing the cookies.

After many messes, smooches, and back hugs, they finally finished decorating and eating their cookies, not leaving any leftovers. Once they finished cleaning the dishes (and kitchen), Yeonjun grabbed Taehyun's hand. "Come with me. I want to give you something." he said as he led Taehyun to his room.

They entered Yeonjun's room and Taehyun flopped onto his bed as Yeonjun went to his closet to grab something. Taehyun sat up before saying "I still don't get it, hyung." "What don't you get hyunnie?" Yeonjun shouted from the closet. "How long have you liked me for? If you liked me so much, then why didn't you do anything about it?" Taehyun asked. Yeonjun came out of the closet with a small black box and sat next to Taehyun.

"To be honest, I've had a thing for you since I first met you. And when I first realized that I _liked_ you was a couple of years ago. And I didn't say anything for the same reasons that you stayed silent." Yeonjun explained as he looked down at his lap. Taehyun hummed in response.

Yeonjun then cleared his throat and looked up from his lap to look at Taehyun. "For you." he said as he put the box in Taehyun's hands. Taehyun quickly opened the box and looked in awe. _'_

_The bracelet,'_ Taehyun thought to himself as he looked up to Yeonjun. "But didn't you say you would give this bracelet to someone you loved? What about Soobin?" Taehyun asked Yeonjun, unsure as to why he would give this to him. "Well I'm sure you heard the arguement earlier, and we ended up breaking up at the end of it. Turns out we too had our feelings mixed up." Yeonjun said as he looked into Taehyun's eyes.

He broke eye contact to look at the bracelet and picked it up and grabbed Taehyun's hand to put it on him. Yeonjun continued, "And you're right about the bracelet. I'm giving it to you because you are the one I love, Taehyun." He closed the clasp in the bracelet and looked at Taehyun's wrist. "It looks good on you." Yeonjun said with a smile. He then felt Taehyun's hands grab at his face and push him back onto the bed frame while Taehyun gave his lips kisses and pecks. A bit startled by the action at first, Yeonjun eventually wrapped his arms around Taehyun, pulling him into a hug as he chuckled in between kisses causing Taehyun to giggle. Taehyun then pulled away and put his head on Yeonjun's chest and hugged his torso. They stayed like that in comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. Taehyun then spoke up again before drifting off to sleep.  
  


_"I love you so much hyung."_  
  


_"I love you too Taehyunnie, more than you will ever_ _know."_  
  
  
  
  


_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh my first story is finally over! 😭😭😭😭. Thank you so much for reading and for making it to the end! Please look forward to more in the future! <3

**Author's Note:**

> pls be nice, this is my first fanfic <3
> 
> [ hyunzzi on wattpad ;) ]


End file.
